First Love
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Ochiai had liked Kiri for a while now, but what happens when they walk home together and both are alone at her house? KirixOchiai oneshot.


Beauty Pop

First Love:

He has liked her for a while now, but is to scared to admit his feelings towards her. He didn't notice his jealousy towards Seki when he was always with her. He hasn't told anyone about it, but he will get his chance today. Yes, Kazuhiko Ochiai will get his chance.

It was a cold weekend in Japan, and the three members of the S.P were at Narumi's house. "Naru-Naru, can I get a snack?" whined Kei. 

"Go Ahead Kei, just don't make a mess." Replied Narumi, yelling from the bathroom. Kei went down to get his snack. Ochiai took out his cell phone and stared at the picture on his wallpaper. He was able to get a snapshot of his crush, Kiri Koshiba. Then Narumi came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming over again Kazuhiko, that math homework was really hard."

Ochiai put away his cell phone. "And you are usually a genius when it comes to everything." Narumi looked at him angrily.

Kei comes back with cake and tea. "Your maids are really nice Naru-Naru! They know my favorite cake!" he exclaimed. The three sat down to eat the cake. "So do you think that, that Seki guy is going out with Kiri? They seem to be really close." Kei decided to ask suddenly.

Ochiai almost choked on the cake. "Na, Seki seems to old to be going out with Mussy-head. He's at least three years older than she is." Explained Narumi.

Suddenly, they heard a loud squeal coming from Narumi's sister's room. All three of them ran to her, thinking she's in trouble. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" yelled Narumi.

She squealed again. His sister Chisami had hearts in her eyes. "I SEE HIM! MY PRINCE CHARMING!" They all looked out the window, confused, and a person with a cap wearing a big jacket. A black cat was with the person. The boys already knew who it was. 

'Kiri.' They said in their minds. 'What is she doing here?'

Chisami opened the window and screamed towards Kiri. "HELLO MY SWEET PRINCE! WON'T YOU COME UP FOR TEA?!

Kiri looks up seeing Chisami screaming towards her. She recognized her to be Narumi's sister by the way she yells. "Must be Naru-Naru's house." She said to her cat Shampoo. But then she turns around and continues to walk home.

"Oh, why doesn't he come over?" asked Chisami disappointed.

Ochiai decided he wanted to talk to her about something. "Um, Narumi, I have to go now, I just remembered something important I have to do. Thanks for the cake!" he said running out the door.

"Wonder what's that all about?" wondered Narumi.

"Can I have more cake?" asked Kei.

---

Ochiai started running until he finally caught up to Kiri. "Koshiba-san, wait up!"

She turns around. "Ochiai-senpai, what are you doing here?"

He starts to blush. "I wanted to walk home with you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." they started to walk in silence, until she spoke. "You were at Narumi's house right?" she questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Why was that girl screaming out 'my sweet prince'? Was it towards me?"

"Yeah, she somehow thinks you are her prince. When she came to the middle school, she claimed that you saved her from a terrible fate or something like that. I guess that hat made you look like a guy." 

"What an idiot, just like Narumi." She said.

They finally made it to her house. She opened the door to find a note. 'Kiri, went out with Uomasa, don't forget to make dinner. –Dad.' She sighed and looked out the window, " It's getting dark fast, and it's starting to snow, do you want to say over Ochiai-sempai?" 

'Alone? With Kiri-chan?!" but he had no choice, the snow looks like it was going to turn into a blizzard. "Okay, thank you Kiri-chan."

"You can put your coat over there." He did so and sat on the couch. He didn't realize that her house was very nice and cozy. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked.

"Um, whatever you can cook will be fine." He felt bad that she had to cook for him, but he can't cook at all, what else can he do? Ten minutes later, he was able to smell the dinner. "It's ready Ochiai-senpai." He came to the table. They started to eat in silence. Soon. Kiri was done first.

"Just take your time, I'll clean up."

"Kiri-chan, I'll clean up. And thank you for the dinner, it was delicious." Kiri stared at him for a moment.

"Thank-you Ochiai-senpai." She said with a smile. Ochiai's heart started to beat really fast. He's seen her smile before, but not like that. She was smiling at him, not at anyone else. He quickly ate and started to wash the dishes. 'Her smile, it's so sweet…' he thought. He finally got done with the dishes. He goes into the living room to find Kiri, but she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

Suddenly, he felt something brush against his legs. He looks down to find her cat Shampoo. "Are you hungry Shampoo?" The cat just brushed his fur on Ochiai again then took his jacket and went to another room. "Wow, this cat is really smart." He went off chasing the cat. Shampoo soon stopped in front of a room, but then went into the room. Ochiai went in and saw Kiri sleeping.

'This is her room.' He looked at her and saw she had no blanket, so he put it on for her. 'She's really cute when she sleeps.' He thought. Ochiai was about to leave, until he heard her talk, in her sleep.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry!" she said. "No, I didn't mean to. I… some… magic… Ken-niichan…"

Magic, then Ochiai started to get it, why at the competition she was too scared to cut the girls hair. 'What did she do to her mom?'

"Mom, I didn't mean too!" 

'She's so terrified.' He taught. She soon stopped screaming. "I'm sorry Kiri, for what happened to you." He lowered down towards her face. Without thinking, Ochiai's lips met Kiri's lips not noticing that they were kissing. Once he stopped, Kiri's eyes opened.

"Ochiai-senpai…" he didn't notice he was right on top of her. "…did we just…"

Ochiai quickly got off, just realizing what he just done. "I'm sorry Koshiba-san! I just-

He got caught off when he finds Kiri kissing him. "How come you were you in here?"

"Shampoo took my jacket, so I chased after him. I heard you talking in your sleep, you kept saying sorry to your mom, what happened?"

"It was an accident," she said, "I don't want to talk about it now, sorry." Ochiai hugged her.

"It's okay, you can say what you want when you feel like it." Kiri hugged him too, but then she soon started to cry. Ochiai pulled her closer. "It's okay Kiri, it's already over right?" he kissed her on the forehead before drifting to sleep.

Author's Note:

Okay everyone! Here is a Beauty Pop story! For some reason… I'm an Ochiai x Kiri fan even though it's obviously NaruKiri thingy. Besides that, this story was also up on made by my sister **animepenguingurl**… but was then banned. She gave me the story and I edited it a bit. If you don't believe me, join deviantART and ask her on her new account **mikuruofdoom**.

I'm also really happy they finally put up Beauty Pop on the Fanfiction. I was mad that they didn't have it up at first. And yes, I'm also **mikuridaigo **on deviantART just as well; even though my homepage says I'm Kikio Shiroshi. I have this account for other stories. All right then! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
